


Misunderstanding

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Simon have a fairly informal meeting





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Tursday prompt 'empathic'

  
Misunderstanding   
  
by Bluewolf  
  


  
  
"A word with you, Jim."  
  
Simon's voice was quiet - surprisingly so; normally when he wanted to speak to one of the people in the bullpen, he simply moved to the door of his office and bellowed, if only to make sure his voice was heard over the general murmur of voices that seemed to be an inescapable part of working in the same room as several other people.  
  
Jim got up and moved towards Simon's office. He closed the door and moved to stand in front of the desk.  
  
"Sit down, Jim. Coffee?"  
  
"No thanks, Simon."  
  
Simon nodded as he poured himself a mug of a brew that Jim's nose had already told him mixed hazelnut with the coffee.  
  
He took a mouthful and sighed contentedly. "You know, I've always said it all tastes like Maxwell House... but this particular one? I'd go into a trap for it." He took another mouthful, savouring it, then put his mug down. "Haven't seen the kid all week?"  
  
"No, he's tied up at Rainier. Meetings he can't get out of attending. He'll have another one tomorrow, but that should be the last."  
  
"What sort of meetings?"  
  
"The work to be covered next year; who takes which classes and when those classes will be - Blair tries to get all his classes scheduled for the mornings so that he can get here in the afternoons."  
  
"How are you managing without him?"  
  
Jim was silent for a moment. "I'm keeping my senses more or less switched off. But it's not just the senses - he's such a people person he seems to know instinctively how to interact with nervous witnesses... "  
  
"Now that's something I don't understand," Simon said. "Something you said... oh, months ago. I didn't really understand it then, and I still don't in light of what you're saying about him 'knowing how to interact'.  Actually I wondered at the time why you held on to him... "  
  
"I hold on to him because he's so much help to me."  
  
"No... You said something about 'He's pathetic'... "  
  
Jim frowned for a moment, thinking back, then shook his head.  
  
"No, Simon. He has an instinctive awareness of how people feel. What I said was, 'He's empathic'."  
  
  



End file.
